


Comparing Notes

by AlynnaStrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: College roommates Brienne and Podrick are inversely as clueless about their own love lives as they are helpful to each other.  Fortunately, that works out.





	Comparing Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [did she ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409961) by [sansapphic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic). 



> This was inspired by sansapphic's Brienne/Sansa story "did she?" which is sweet and romantic. Mine is a goofier take on these awkward fluff balls.

Brienne dropped her coat onto the couch of the university suite she shared with Podrick. He was the first friend Brienne had made during freshman orientation, and he’d turned out to be one of the best. They supported each other through their first semester’s weak points, both academic and social. He could be a little persnickety about order – there he went already hanging up her coat – but she was pretty sure she’d get hit by a car for him, if necessary.

Brienne was usually a private person, not easily taking someone into her confidence. She trusted Pod, though, both his judgment and his discretion. She even told him about her crush on Jaime Lannister, the handsome upperclassman on the fencing team. Pod said he knew him from high school, which nearly gave her a panic attack until Pod explained that he more knew _of_ him, having mainly hung out with his younger brother.

Likewise, he confided his attraction toward Sansa Stark, a lovely girl in Brienne’s political science major. The three of them had been in a study group for their chemistry elective last term, but this term only Brienne shared classes with her. She wasn’t above keeping Pod informed about the state of Sansa’s social life, presently quite free.

“You’re back!” Pod exclaimed happily. He’d been waiting for hours to tell his roomie about his day. “Guess who I ran into after literature class.”

“A certain redhead who has you wrapped around her finger?”

“You know it! I started walking toward the library, and it turned out that’s where she was going, too. She hung around and chatted with me while I found the books I needed. It took over an hour! I’m sure we’ve never talked so long before, just the two of us. It was awesome.” He sighed wistfully.

Brienne grinned down at Pod. He was so smitten; what a goof.

“I had a decent day myself. After fencing practice, Jaime said he wanted to show me some advanced techniques. We switched from sabre to foil which is very different. He had to keep adjusting my stance, which I enjoyed more than I should have.” She blushed at the memory of Jaime’s hands on her arms, his hips nearly touching hers. “Shut up,” she added as Pod laughed at her expression.

“Sansa mentioned Jaime, actually. Well, you and Jaime. She asked if you two were dating.”

“I wish,” Brienne rolled her eyes. “Huh…Jaime mentioned you, too. I think he asked if you were seeing ‘that redhead.’ To be honest, I wasn’t paying that much attention to what he was saying.” Between trying to learn the new stance and hyperawareness of her body, she’d barely had the mental energy to process words.

“You know what this means don’t you?” Pod asked.

“I think I do,” Brienne nodded.

“Sansa wants me to introduce her to Jaime,” said Pod.

“Jaime wants me to introduce him to Sansa,” said Brienne.

“No, you idiot!” they chided one another. “JSaainmsea wants to date you!” they continued.

Brienne scowled, insisting on clarifying first. “I said, Sansa wants to date you, Pod. She has no interest in Jaime Lannister. Her father would have a heart attack, for one thing. She was obviously only hanging around after class hoping to bump into you. And following you to the library! Come on! Ask her out to dinner Friday. She will say yes, I promise.”

“Yeah, well, what about you? D’ya really think your form needed that much correcting? He was just looking for an excuse to touch you. He’s really not that confident around women. You might have to take the lead. How about you ask him out to dinner, huh?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Brienne started to shrink into her shell at the very idea.

“Double date?” Pod asked. He’d be much more comfortable if he could occasionally look to his friend for reassurance, and he knew she would be, too.

“Okay,” she said. “Tonight, then. We each ask and take what comes.”

  


_5:00 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** would you like to go to dinner with me and Pod this Friday?

 _5:00:20 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** as a date, just to be clear.

 _5:00:30 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** with just me! Not me and Pod.

 _5:00:45 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** I mean, he’d be there too, but with his own date.

 _5:00:50 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** a double date.

 _5:01 @kingslayer *unsent*_  
**Brienne:** oh god, this was a bad idea. Can we pretend

**(Typing)**

**…**  
**…**  
**…**  


_5:03 @swordwench_  
**Jaime:**  
  
  


_5:04 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:** does that mean yes

 _5:04:05 @kingslayer  
_**Brienne:**?

 _5:05 @swordwench  
_**Jaime:** That means I thought you’d never ask.

**_5:05 – 5:10:_ Pod and Brienne share a quick dance of triumph.**

_5:10 @redqueen  
_**Podrick:** I really enjoyed our chat today and hoped we could do it again. Would you like to have dinner with me Friday? Brienne and Jaime will be there too, so it should be very fun.

 _5:12_ @ _peapod  
_**Sansa:** I would love to…but would you level with me? Is this a real date or are you just keeping an eye on Brienne?

 _5:13_ @ _peapod  
_**Sansa:** Because I get it. She’s your best friend, and I wouldn’t trust Jaime as far as I could throw him either.

 _5:14_ @ _peapod  
_**Sansa:** The thing is, I really like you, and I’d like it to be a real date.

**_5:15:_ Brienne pounds Pod on the back until he starts breathing again.**

_5:17 @redqueen  
_**Podrick:** REAL DATE. We can ditch them if you want.

 _5:18_ @ _peapod  
_**Sansa:** LOL. It’s a date then, cutie.

**_5:18 – midnight:_ various celebratory dancing, rehashing, and planning for the future.**

 


End file.
